drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Slump Timeline
This is a timeline regarding the events of the Dr. Slump series and related events that happen in Dragon Ball. The timeline is in the year format the Dr. Slump series goes by rather than the format the Dragon Ball series goes by. Calendar System The calendar system in Penguin Village functions from each month being named after a sea creature or fish with a normal year number. The order of date in Penguin Village is the day number of month, and the normal year number. An example would be 17th of Flying Fish, 1980. Throughout the rest of the world, the months are normal but the years aren't (the rest of the world apparently uses the AGE calendar used in Dragon Ball). An example of that would be May 17th, AGE 745 which is the exact same date as 17th of Flying Fish, 1980 on Penguin Village's calendar. ''Dr. Slump'' History Pre-''Dr. Slump'' ;Unknown Date, Prehistoric Ages * Lord of the Galaxy puts Gatchan's egg onto the Earth. * Senbei, Arale & Peasuke arrive using the Time Slipper. They meet the Prehistoric Soramame Ancestor who gives them the egg containing Gatchan. * Arale and Tsururin travel back from the Future and Arale prevents the dinosaurs from going extinct by headbutting a meteorite making it become the Moon. ;1940 * Kon Kimidori is born. ;1942 * Mame Soramame & Murasaki Kimidori are born. ;1943 * Kurikinton Soramame is born. ;1947 * Suppaman is born. ;1951 (AGE 715) * Murasaki of the Red Ribbon Army is born. ;1952 * Senbei Norimaki is born on the 17th of Boxfish (January). ;1955 * Tori-bot is born on the 5th of April. (This is also Akira Toriyama's real birthday.) ;1957 * Midori Yamabuki is born on the 13th of Porcupinefish (August). ;1958 (AGE 722) * General Blue from the Red Ribbon Army is born. ;1961 * Aoi Kimidori is born. ;1963 * Senbei's Father and mother died. ;1965 * Taro Soramame is born. ;1966 * Tsururin Tsun is born. ;1967 * Akane Kimidori (21st of Coelacanth/December) & Peasuke Soramame (1st of Crayfish/September) are born. * Arale Norimaki 's cover story is that she was born on the 3rd of Flying Fish (May) in this year. ;1968 * Tsukutsun Tsun is born. ;1971 * Son Goku is born and is sent to Earth. ''Dr. Slump'' ;1980 * 17th of Flying Fish - Senbei Norimaki creates Arale. * 18th of Flying Fish - Arale starts her first day at Penguin Village Middle School and makes friends with Akane, Taro and Peasuke while Senbei meets Midori. * 2nd of Plankton - Gatchan hatches from the egg that Senbei and Arale picked up in prehistoric times. * 24th of Coelacanth - After a Christmas eve party, Senbei impersonates Santa Claus and delivers his autograph to every resident of Penguin Village. * 25th of Coelacanth - Christmas Day, All of Penguin Village is angry at Senbei Norimaki and chucks the autographs that he gave everyone. ;1981 * In Boxfish, a Kick the Can game for the residents of Penguin Village was held by Toriyama to celebrate a full year of Dr. Slump running (4th wall breaking). * Dr. Mashirito begins his conquest to take over the world and starts by destroying Arale with Caramel Man 001 but fails. ;1982 * Obotchaman is created on the 1st of Boxfish (New Years Day) 1983 * Turbo Norimaki is born. ;1985 * Arale is credited as the champion of the Who's the Strongest in the World? tournament after Obotchaman disguised as Arale destroys Dr. Mashirito for good in the final round. * Taro Soramame joins the Penguin Village Police Force. * The cop Charmy Yamada transfers to Penguin Village from Metropolis Island. * 7th of Flying Fish, King Nikochan ends up attending the 21st Tenkai'ichi Budokai. * 8th of Flying Fish, Son Goku charges the Red Ribbon Army stronghold known as Muscle Tower and defeats Sergeant Metallic and Sergeant Major Purple and befriends Android 8. * 11th of Flying Fish, Son Goku chases General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army into Penguin Village to get the Dragon Balls from him. Arale ends up helping Goku and defeats General Blue. * 15th of Flying Fish, Son Goku defeats Taopaipai and then goes to the Red Ribbon Army HQ and completely destroys the Red Ribbon Army. * The 2nd Annual Penguin Village Grand Prix is held with the prize being the right to be Mayor of Penguin Village. Arale wins and becomes Penguin Village's Mayor. Post-''Dr. Slump'' / Dragon Ball ;1988 * 7th of Flying Fish, Daigoro Kurigashira attends the 22nd Tenkai'ichi Budokai and witnesses the fight between Yamcha and Tenshinhan. * Piccolo is born. ;1992 (AGE 757) * In the month of Flying Fish, Son Goku's first son, Son Gohan is born. ;1994 (AGE 759) * Obotchaman from 1984 appears from Turbo's Time Machine. * Senbei Norimaki creates a baby android boy for Arale and Obotchaman. * Tori-Bot and his assistant Matsuyama appear from Turbo's Time Machine from 1984 to have Arale give them a tour of Penguin Village in the future. Tori-Bot from 1994 is destitute, perhaps as a clever ruse designed to keep his younger self from succumbing to laziness, or (more likely) because Toriyama hadn't created Dragon Ball yet when he wrote the chapter. ;1996 (AGE 761) * On the 12th of Penkeigani, Son Goku is killed by Piccolo and meets Lord Enma in the afterlife for the first time. ;1997 (AGE 762) * After being brought back to life from the eternal dragon Shenlong, Son Goku and Vegeta meet for the first time and have a lengthy battle. * On 24 Coelacanth, Son Goku arrives on Planet Namek and defeats the remaining members of the Ginyu Force before engaging in battle with Freeza. Vegeta dies, but is revived by the Dragon Balls the same day. ;1999 (AGE 764) * In Porcupinefish, Freeza and his father Cold the Great arrive on Earth to slaughter its inhabitants, but are instead killed by Trunks, who tells of the looming threat of two Androids in three years' time. ;2002 (AGE 767) * On the 7th of Flying Fish, the 24th Tenka'ichi Budōkai is held. Mr. Satan wins and is declared the champion. * On the 12th of Flying Fish, two Androids show up on an island 9km southwest of South City and begin wreaking havoc. Son Goku intervenes, but is taken out of the action by a heart attack. Vegeta shows that he has become a Super Saiyan and destroys Android #19. #20 flees to his laboratory where he activates #17 and #18, who kill him and activate #16 as well. Vegeta is defeated by #18, the Androids start a road trip to search for Son Goku, and Piccolo goes to merge with God. A second time machine is found, and Cell makes his appearance. * On the 15th of Flying Fish, Son Goku recovers and learns of the current situation. Vegeta and Trunks train in the Room of Spirit and Time. * On the 16th of Flying Fish, Piccolo engages #17 in battle, but #17 is absorbe by Cell. Tenshinhan attempts to fight Cell off, but is endangered by his actions. Goku and his son Gohan enter the Room of Spirit and Time. Vegeta fights Cell, but allows his curiosity to get the better of him, letting Cell absorb #18 to reach is perfect form. Vegeta is no match for the Perfect Cell, and is knocked out. Trunks also tries to fight, but his new form is too slow to be of any use. * On the 17th of Flying Fish, Cell announces the Cell Game on television. * On the 26th of Flying Fish, the Cell Game is held. Son Goku is killed, and Cell is killed in turn by Son Gohan, who reaches Super Saiyan 2. ;2009 (AGE 774) * Kid Buu destroys Earth after everyone on it has been killed. Buu gets defeated by Goku after the Earth and everyone on it gets revived with the Dragon Balls. ;2013 (AGE 778) * God of Destruction Beerus arrives on Earth and threatens to destroy the planet unless he is able to fight a being known as "Super Saiyan God". Son Goku obliges and nearly fights him to a standstill, but is ultimately defeated; the Earth is saved only because the god has a change of heart. ;2019 (AGE 784) * Son Goku attends the 28th Tenka'ichi Budōkai, where he ultimately leaves to train fellow competitor Uub. External links *Dragon Ball Timeline Category:Content